RomanoXReader: Ti Amo
by Oilux
Summary: Every day Lovino would say 'ti amo' to you. One day, you finally find out what it means.


A request on DA. Enjoy!

* * *

Every day after school it was the same thing. Lovino would come up seemingly out of nowhere and say one simple phrase with a blushing face before he would run off to who knows where. He would do it when the hallways were crowded, and every single school day naught five minutes after the bell rang.

"Ti amo!" he would tell you before running off. It was so strange. Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert, the bad touch trio, had lockers right next to yours and got a great kick out of Lovino's display. They would never tell you what that simple phrase in Italian meant.

Not that you didn't try to find out, that is. Feliciano, Lovino's brother, absolutely refused to tell you, saying that Lovino had to tell you himself. He would hide behind Ludwig if you bugged him about it, and you didn't want to get the German as your enemy instead of friend. You were also sure that Antonio knew what 'ti amo' meant, but he wouldn't tell you either, saying that it wasn't his place to say.

Of all the times Antonio knew when to speak out he chose this time to read the atmosphere.  
On weekends you were not exempt from his declarations of 'ti amo' either. He had somehow wrangled your number and every Saturday and Sunday would call you exactly at five pm and tell you 'ti amo' in a rush before you could respond back. At school he would run off and never give you a chance to say anything back. When the classes came before then he would make it a point to ignore every single question you would direct at him about what it meant, but otherwise talked to you with his bad attitude.

Today the bell had just rung, and you were zoning out as you were putting your books away. You were trying to think of a plan that would get Lovino to explain what he was saying without being able to run off and hide.

Suddenly he was at your side, ripping you from your thoughts and making you jump in place. Yet he didn't suddenly say those two words you were expecting. He stood by your side and let you place your last book in your locker, all the while you were staring at him expectantly.

"Do you have the math homework?" he asked. You stared at him with a confused and slightly hurt look. Whatever he had been saying to you wasn't bad at least, you knew that much, and now he was just going to stop saying it? Your heart ached a little bit.

"Um, sure yeah here you go," you said, pulling the homework out of your bag. It was already done on your part, having done it in class.  
Lovino walked away from you without a single glance or thank you. You were left standing at your locker with a confused face and a hurting heart. At least it was Friday and you could go home and relax and try to forget about what Lovino didn't say instead of what he did say.

Saturday was your favorite day of the week. You got to stay at home and relax and not worry about homework and browse the web and television without anyone telling you to change it because they hated that show or what you wanted to watch was stupid. Yet five o'clock rolled around and passed, and there wasn't a call from Lovino. There wasn't even a text message like he had done once before when he couldn't call. Your phone was devoid of messages and calls. You changed the television show to a music video, dancing around just to try to forget why you kept glancing at your phone. By ten pm though you basically gave up, maybe he would message you tomorrow.

He didn't. It was just like Saturday and there were no messages, no matter if it was on your phone or on facebook or your email. You would be lying if you said that you weren't worrying and letting your heart break. Yet your stubborn pride wouldn't let you call him though.

School came around, and it was just like Friday. Lovino came and asked you some dumb question about class that you knew that he already knew because believe it or not he paid attention in class. He told you once that he cared about his grades a lot, more than anyone would even think about him. You answered his question blankly, wondering if you should ask why he hadn't called you, but then he was gone before you had even decided.

You sighed and banged your head against the locker, trying to rid your thoughts of Lovino. Still though he entered your mind and just wouldn't leave, even though it was your mind and you should be able to get him out of it. Your mind was all on its own though, thinking whatever it felt like thinking obviously.

"(Name)?" a German voice suddenly said. You looked from your place, not removing your head from your locker, and looked at the person who spoke. At least it was Ludwig and not his annoying 'Prussian' brother.

"Hey Ludwig," you muttered unhappily. Your voice at least conveyed how unhappy you were at the moment. Ludwig raised his eyebrow, looking almost conflicted about asking why you were so unhappy.

"What's wrong?" he finally caved in with a sigh. You smiled a little. Before he met Feliciano he never would have been this open and asked someone what was wrong.

"Lovino hasn't told me that 'ti amo' thing in like a week." Okay so you were over exaggerating. Not like anyone else knew anyways!  
"Well, have you asked him what it meant yet?" Ludwig seemed to be on something, if only you could actually get Lovino to talk about it for half a second.

"He won't talk to me about it. I guess I'm just worried," you confessed. "It's been three days and he hasn't said a word to me about anything that isn't school related. Even then he looks like he would rather punch the wall then talk to me."

It was true. Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes and you brushed them away angrily. You and Lovino had never been in a situation like this, but then again there had never been a day that you knew him where he didn't say 'ti amo' to you. It was even the first thing that he had ever said to you when you were introduced to him!

Ludwig huffed a sigh and put a hand on your shoulder. The man really didn't know how to comfort people who weren't Feliciano. You leaned your opposite shoulder against the lockers, trying to calm down and straighten your feelings out.

"(Name)…I really shouldn't be the one to tell you this but 'ti amo' what he's been saying to you means 'I love you'," Ludwig said calmly. You stared up at him in shock though.

"'I love you'? So every day, since the moment that I met Lovino, he's been telling me that he loves me?" Ludwig nodded. "Why hasn't anyone told me?"

"Lovino said that he would tell you on his own time. Now that you say that he stopped saying that though I thought that it would be okay to tell you," he said. Then he left, leaving you to your own thoughts and your own decisions.

You felt shocked to say the least. He loved you? Lovino Vargas, the boy in school known for yelling back at the teachers when he thought they were wrong? The same boy who almost had a heart attack when you said that you liked Olive Garden? Sure you had feelings for him, and they had grown and faded in time, but they never disappeared.

You moved away from your spot on the wall and didn't hesitate with your movements. There was a certain Italian that you needed to speak with right now.

* * *

Feliciano answered the door. He let you in with a smile, happily saying that Ludwig was right and that you were coming over. You would have to thank Ludwig later for being one of the few people you knew who could read the atmosphere. Feliciano let you into his pasta smelling home and offered you a drink. You politely declined.

"You're probably here to see fratello anyway, he's upstairs. He's been acting different for a while, maybe you can make him feel better," Feliciano said, giving you a push up the stairs. At least you knew which room was his in the maze of a house.

"Lovino?" you gently whispered as you knocked on the door. There was no answer, so you took the liberty to walk right in.

At least Lovino was awake and not sleeping like he was prone to doing when he got home from school. He stared up at you from his spot on his bed, probably wondering what you were doing here. You took three steps and sat down on the edge of the bed. Lovino didn't say anything to you, just watched you move and finally sit down.

"You've been avoiding me lately," you finally spilled out. Lovino scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest.

"No I haven't. I talk to you don't I?" he replied cheekily. Yet he lowered his eyes and stared at the mattress, not meeting your eyes.

"You know that not what I mean." Lovino furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything. He knew exactly what you were talking about.

"Lovino look at me." He wouldn't. He stared at the mattress stubbornly.

"Please?" He never could resist it when you said please to him, and slowly he lifted his head to meet your gaze. He looked scared and worried about what you were going to say.

"Lovino…." you couldn't help it, you had to drag it out, "ti amo," you finally said. His eyes, which moments before looked hurt and scared, now filled with hope and happiness.

"Really?" he asked. You nodded.

Lovino couldn't hold back anymore, he leaned forward across the mattress and crashed his lips into yours, catching you by surprise. You could honestly say that you were expecting a hug or something, but the kiss was just as nice. You kissed the Italian back with equal fever, enjoying the feeling of his soft lips on yours. Though you finally had to pull back away though, the need for air was burning up your lungs.

When you broke apart, you couldn't help but laugh. Lovino joined you after a second, resting his head against your shoulder while you let your arms fall around him. His chuckles and your giggles probably floated all the way down to where Feliciano was downstairs.

"(Name)?" Lovino asked, finally pulling away.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. And don't think that you get to stop telling me that every day just because we're together now."

You and Lovino lay on his bed together, laughing and just enjoying each other's company. You just wish that someone had told you what that phrase meant earlier so that you wouldn't have to wait so long.

* * *

Review please!


End file.
